


Dressing Up (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Costume, F/M, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: William’s wife has a surprise for her husband who works so hard every day.
Relationships: William T. Spears / OC, William T. Spears / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 3





	Dressing Up (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 13: Costume

Salacia and William had been married for a few years now. And their bedroom antics hadn’t calmed down since they first tangled their bodies together. William, for how stern he was was really kinky in the bedroom. And Salacia loved to play with that side of him. 

—

She was standing in the mirror adjusting what she was wearing. She smiled at her reflection. She was excited to wear this for her husband. She fixed her red lipstick and hurried to pose coyly on the bed when she heard his key enter the lock on their front door. She smiled as he entered their bedroom and froze seeing her. 

She was wearing a black negligee and a set of cat ears and a tail as well as a red collar with his nickname for her on it. He always called her “kitten”. 

“Well now, aren’t you a sight, kitten.” He purred as he smoothly shut the door and strode toward her, stripping off his jacket and gloves. 

“I wanted to surprise you, Master.” She cooed. 

“This is a lovely surprise, my dear.” He purred and walked over to her taking her chin into his fingers and tilting her head up to kiss her lips. 

She moaned at the feeling. His lips were rather thin, but they felt perfect against her own. He kissed her with a harsh passion and she loved it. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. He pulled away and smirked at her desperate face. 

“Have you been waiting all day for me, kitten? Desperate for me?” He chuckled. 

“Yes Master.” She gasped. 

“If you want me then undress me.” He instructed her. 

She sat up on her knees and began to undo his buttons. Her fingers deftly moving as she had done this many times before. She loved playing subservient to him. She licked her lips and looked up at him as she slid his white shirt off his shoulders. He smiled and kissed her again. He let her undo his pants and he kicked them off. Shortly after that followed his underwear. 

He pushed her onto the bed and crawled atop her, pinning her to the sheets. She whimpered his name and looked up at him with desperate eyes. 

“William...I’m already so ready for you...please...have me!” She pleaded. 

“Not yet, my pet.” He said and she giggled at his unintentional rhyming. 

He shook his head and pressed her shoulders down before moving further up her body to where his cock hung in her face. She whimpered and leaned up knowing what he wanted. She licked up his shaft and he groaned reaching down and grasping her hair to hold her in place as she took him into her eager mouth. She moaned and sucked, bobbing her head as best she could. 

He groaned and let his head fall as she pleasured him. The sweet sound of her moans as she sucked him off. She loved the activity of felatio, especially when it came to William. 

He pulled her off of him after a moment and moved down her body with his mouth, kissing and nipping at her flesh. Salacia moaned his name loudly when he spread her thighs and lickednuo her slick cunt. 

William loved to eat her out. He loved the perfect, heady flavor of her pussy. He curled his tongue deep inside of her. She cried out for her lover, her master, her husband. She whimpered as he used his years of experience and expertise on her. 

He moved away from her cunt to kiss her lips before thrusting his cock inside her soaked and prepped cunt. She whimpered and wrapped his arms tight around his shoulders and cried out his name. She kissed him with a strong passion and held him tightly. 

He thrust rougher and held her tight as well. Her inner walls held him firmly and convulsed around him. She loved the feeling of his cock deep inside of her, the drag against her walls, the way his head hit her g spot with almost every thrust. It was perfection. 

“That’s it kitten, take me.” He growled. 

“Master! Master may I cum! I’m so close!” She cried. 

“Yes! Cum for me, cover my cock in your sweet release!” He grunted i to her ear. 

She whimpered his name again before screaming it as she came hard, gushing out her release all over him. Just as he liked. He worked her through it and kissed along her neck, marking her a few times as well. He buried himself deep inside of her a short few thrusts later and filled her with his hot release. 

They were both panting hard and he kissed her lips gently as he pulled out. 

“Did you like your surprise, William?” She chuckled. 

“You know I did, my love.” He said and pressed his forehead to hers, “We’ll have to keep this little costume around.” 

“When it causes a reaction like that, I have to agree.” She giggled and kissed his lips, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He said kissing her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of how staunch and stern William is I have this major headcannon that he was either really vanilla or the kinkiest thing. Obviously I go with kinky.


End file.
